1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color filter substrate and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a fabricating method thereof capable of providing good displaying contrast and wide viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent advancement in opto-electronic fabricating techniques and the maturity of semiconductor manufacturing processes, the development of display devices have proceeded quite rapidly. Liquid crystal displays having advantages of good displaying quality, low power consuming and non-radiation become the next generation for the flat panel display.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section view showing a conventional liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel 100 includes an active device array substrate 110, a color filter substrate 120 and a liquid crystal layer 130 between the two substrates. The active device array substrate 110 comprises active devices 112 and pixel electrodes 114 electrically connected to the active devices 112. The color filter substrate 120 comprises a substrate 102, a black matrix 122, color filter patterns 124 and a common electrode 126. The method of forming the color filter substrate 120 in the prior art is as follows.
FIG. 2A˜FIG. 2C are cross-section views showing a conventional method of fabricating a color filter substrate. As shown in FIG. 2A, a black matrix 122 constituted of a plurality of strip patterns (as shown in FIG. 3) is formed on a substrate 102 so as to define a plurality of pixel regions 104 on the substrate 102. As shown in FIG. 2B, color filter patterns 124 are formed in the pixel regions 104 by performing coating and photolithography processes. The color filter patterns 124 comprises red filter patterns R, green filter patterns G and blue filter patterns B. Next, as shown in FIG. 2C, a common electrode 126 is formed over the substrate 102 to cover the color filter patterns R, G, B and the black matrix 122. Thus, a color filter substrate 120 is completed.
Please refer to FIG. 1, the black matrix 122 is used for shielding light so as to prevent light leakage such that the displaying contrast of the liquid crystal display panel 100 can be increased. In addition, if light from a back light module (not shown) or reflected by the films in the display panel passes through the point p and may transmit outside the liquid crystal display panel 100, the liquid crystal display panel 100 has a viewing angle of θ. In other words, when people view the liquid crystal display panel 100 with a viewing angle larger than θ, the displaying contrast is poor comparing with when people view the liquid crystal display panel 100 with a viewing angle smaller than θ.
Conventionally, the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display panel 100 can be improved by increasing the width of the black matrix 122. However, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel 100 is deteriorated. Therefore, how to increase shielding efficiency of the black matrix without deteriorating the aperture ratio of the display panel is important.